KARIYA: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: All you need to know about caring for your new KARIYA unit is contained in this easy-to-read manual!


Okay, so I decided to goof off instead of updating _Static in the Score_, so I produced this monstrosity.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, or any of its characters. I would also like to emphasize that I _do NOT_ own this format. It was first used by Theresa Green for her LOTR fics, and has been used by many other writers since. Please do not credit me for the format used here.

...Yeah, I am so sorry.

* * *

KARIYA: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a brand-new KARIYA unit. To get the most use out of your unit, please carefully read the following instructions.

Basic Information

Name: Koki Kariya (AKA Lollipop)

Date of Manufacture: Unknown

Place of Manufacture: Square Enix Inc.; Reaper Division

Height: Fairly tall

Weight: Moderately light

Your KARIYA unit comes with the following accessories:

1 Skeleton Parka

2 White tank tops

2 Pairs tan slacks

1 Pair white sneakers

1 Pair orange-tinted glasses

1 Wallet chain

3 Packages lollipops

1 O-Pin

Opening Your KARIYA Unit:

While Kariya units are not dangerous, they are somewhat tricky to remove from their boxes. The most common method is to entice your unit out with one of its lollipops.

Programming:

Your KARIYA unit is programmed to perform any of the following functions:

**Harrier**: This is your KARIYA unit's current ranking in the Reapers. He enjoys it, and will refuse promotions.

**Bodyguard**: KARIYA units are notoriously lazy, and it will require lots of time and care to get your unit to care about you enough to protect you, but they are well equipped for the job.

**Boyfriend**: If a KARIYA unit has not been in extended contact with a UZUKI unit, it will not object to going out on dates- particularly if it involves free ramen. Not to mention KARIYA units are pretty effective arm candy.

Modes:

Your KARIYA unit comes programmed with the following modes:

Lazy (default)

Relaxed

Irritated

Berserk (locked)

OOC (locked)

The default Lazy mode is different from Relaxed mode, no matter how similar the two seem. In Relaxed mode, KARIYA units are a bit more agreeable and are more likely to do a bit of work, as long as it's in their best interests- or involves free ramen.

In Irritated mode, KARIYA units get aggressive towards whoever or whatever activated the mode and, depending on the degree of activation, may or may not beat the aggravator senseless.

Berserk mode can only be unlocked by using the O-Pin provided with your KARIYA unit. In this mode, KARIYA units will attack any PLAYER units nearby without provocation, and will not respond to any commands or requests until the O-Pin is removed. This mode can cause permanent damage to your unit and is not recommended.

OOC mode can only be unlocked if your KARIYA unit never interacts with a UZUKI unit. Put in extended contact with a MINAMIMOTO unit that is also in OOC mode will eventually activate this mode, and the two will make out or, occasionally, get it on.

Note: Like all REAPER units, KARIYA units have two settings: UG and RG. In UG mode, their wings are visible and they can perform various Reaper duties. In RG mode, their wings are not visible, and they require regular feeding and rest. KARIYA units can switch this setting at will, be sure to watch your KARIYA unit's wings to check which setting they are in.

Relationships With Other Units

**NEKU**: Your KARIYA unit has a mutual understanding with this unit, and will occasionally offer helpful advice.

**JOSHUA**: Depending on the JOSHUA unit's mode, KARIYA units will either refer to them as "Boss" or treat it as any other Player.

**BEAT**: See NEKU

**UZUKI**: Partner to your KARIYA unit, the two have a very close relationship. Once two are put together, they are pretty much inseparable.

**KITANJI**: This is the KARIYA unit's superior.

**KONISHI**: Another one of your KARIYA unit's superiors. KARIYA units don't approve of KONISHI units' iron-fisted techniques.

**MINAMIMOTO**: KARIYA units are one of the few units who understand MINAMIMOTO units, but the two do not necessarily get along. MINAMIMOTO units are the only units that can unlock your KARIYA unit's OOC mode.

Cleaning:

Your KARIYA unit is fully capable of cleaning itself. However, it is a good idea to step into the shower with your KARIYA unit to give lessons on how to operate its unit.

Warning: KARIYA units and its manufacturers are not responsible for any marital disputes caused by bathing a KARIYA unit.

Feeding and Rest:

KARIYA units are technically dead, and do not truly require any food or rest, unless they are on their RG setting. They enjoy ramen and lollipops, but make sure they get a normal diet along with these. KARIYA units also sleep for long periods of time, so you don't need to worry about that.

Disposal

Should you ever tire of your KARIYA unit lazing around your house and constantly finding lollipop wrappers everywhere, simply return your unit to the manufacturers or give it to a fangirl.

Frequently Asked Questions

Q: When my KARIYA unit first arrived, it had these black wings, and now they're gone. Did they fall off or something?

A: Your KARIYA unit has simply switched from its UG setting to its RG setting, so its wings won't show. Once it switches back, the wings will be visible again.

Q: My KARIYA unit has left the house in days. Is this normal?

A: Yes. KARIYA units are very lazy, and are perfectly happy to lounge around for days at a time. However, it is best to coax your KARIYA unit out for exercise.

Q: My KARIYA unit came with this little red pin, but when I put it on him, he went all limp and now he won't respond!

A: You have unlocked your KARIYA unit's Berserk mode. To deactivate the mode, simply remove the pin.

Troubleshooting

Problem: After activating Berserk mode, your KARIYA unit has become forgetful and distant.

Solution: Your KARIYA unit is suffering from a programming glitch from Berserk mode. This can only be remedied by complete reprogramming.

Problem: Your KARIYA unit refuses to spend time with a MINAMIMOTO unit.

Solution: Your KARIYA unit's OOC mode has been locked by a UZUKI unit. Reset your unit and try again.

Final Note

With proper guidance and care, your KARIYA unit should live an indefinite number of years (the manufacturers are not sure of a Reaper's lifespan). Thank you for purchasing this fine product.

* * *

So um...yeah. Feel free to maim me.


End file.
